Winter Wonderland
by Poisoned-Tattoo
Summary: VB AU my first fanfic. Mostly humor than impressive...uh...story line...
1. Chapter One

I have officially decided to fix up this fic. Nothing has been changed except the spacing and typos so sadly the story isn't getting better! This was my first fic and sadly it was when I was just getting into DBZ so I didn't know much about it or even fan fiction. So here it is, re edited for your reading pleasure. BTW, I am so sorry for over using baka and onna. I was young and I liked the way it sounded lol!  
  
PLOT: (This is set after B/Y breakup and is A/U.) Bulma and Vegeta have been living together for a while now but are not together. Winter is coming (which Vegeta hates) and the Son family decides to invite Bulma and her guest to their winter vacation. During this time, Bulma meets the "man of her dreams" (much to Vegeta's dislike). Will Vegeta finally come forward with his feelings or will his pride once again stand in the way? Will Bulma deny all her newfound feelings for Vegeta and go after Dimitrius? WHAT ABOUT CHI CHI AND GOKU?????? Suspense, suspense, suspense.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it. The only thing in here I own are the chars I made up!  
  
A.N.: This is my first attempt at making a fan fic so please be open minded and gentle with your judging! I will try my best! I really just sort of wrote my own little thing during a time of peace THINKING "TALKING" (A.N.)  
  
"So anyways Chi Chi, what are you and Goku going to be doing this winter?" Chi Chi sighed as Goku was outside chasing centipedes.   
  
"Well Bulma, I don't really know yet. I tried asking him and he only suggested we go to Namek or somewhere where he can train with Gohan. I mean I love my son and all but I really want some alone time with my husband."   
  
Bulma nodded, "Well I can understand that. Hey, perhaps you could go somewhere tropical and leave Gohan with Piccolo again! I mean Goku can fly you over there so you don't need to buy an airline ticket or use a capsule."   
  
Chi Chi was silent for a minute and then her voice rang over the other line, "Well maybe, but I would prefer if you went with us. I know Goku will be a handful so I kinda need someone intelligent to talk to down there or else I'll go crazy. Please say you'll go Bulma!!!"   
  
"You know I would but.who would I bring?"   
  
"Blast this human contraption!!!" Vegeta cursed out loud. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't figure out how to use the telephone. He finally "dropped" the cell phone (actually he threw it) and it crushed on the ground. He just stared. FUCK! Now that woman will really bitch at me   
  
He picked it up piece by piece and tried to fix it but since Vegeta is Vegeta his patience gave up and he once again threw the already broken phone on the floor, which, of course, broke it into even smaller pieces. SHIT!   
  
Bulma was thumbing through her phone book looking at names. Let's see.Yamcha? Hell no! I am not taking him to a beach surrounded by beautiful women in swimsuits. Tien? Uh Uh. Master Roshi? EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Krillin? She smiled, No, Marron probably wants some alone time with him.   
  
She sighed, I could always just take a female friend I suppose but what's the fun in that? She continued to flip the pages and didn't even notice Vegeta's presence in the room.   
  
"WOMAN FIX THIS" he shouted as he sprinkled dust on the table. She quirked her eyebrow then noticed the distinct green shade.   
  
"MY CELL PHONE!!!!   
  
A few screeches later and a phone call to the company, Bulma soon enough got an order placed for a new phone. She then eyed Vegeta who was silently staring at her. Maybe he would like to go with me.RIDICULOUS I AM NOT TAKING THAT BAKA WITH ME TO A TROPICAL PARADISE!!! However.he is rather handsome and that would attract some female jealousy. Why not?   
  
"Vegeta come here right now!" He growled.  
  
"Woman I am 5 feet away from you I am sure that you can find SOME way of communication from this distance with that loud mouth of yours!" Bulma surprised him by letting that pass by without a fight.   
  
"Fine then Vegeta, I was curious as to whether or not you would like to come on a vacation with me and the Son's to Hawaii."   
  
Vegeta sneered, "And just what made you think that I would go ANYWHERE with you let alone that numbskull Kakkarot?"   
  
She was beginning to loose her temper, "Well, BAKA, I was hoping that you could provide some source of companionship but I guess I was wrong!" But then she smiled, "And if you don't go, I'll tear your beloved gravity chamber to bits."   
  
He growled at this, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh but I would."   
  
"BITCH!"   
  
"BAKA!"   
  
Tempers flared.   
  
"FINE, I'LL GO!!!"   
  
"Hey Bulma, what's up?"   
  
"Nothing much Goku, can I talk to Chi Chi?"   
  
"Yeah sure hold on"   
  
Bulma sighed as she heard Goku tripping over his two left feet and groaning in pain but soon she heard Chi Chi's voice over the receiver "Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Great news I found someone to bring along."   
  
"Who?" Chi Chi asked excitedly.  
  
Screams were heard beyond the Son house.  
  
"YOU INVITED THAT.THAT MONSTER ON OUR VACATION!?!?"   
  
"No I didn't."   
  
"SHUT UP GOKU!!!" Scared little Goku faded away into the dark (also known as the closet).   
  
"Oh he's changed Chi Chi. I swear he will be just fine!"  
  
"He better be!" With that Chi Chi hanged up the phone and tried to coax Goku out of the closet with some chocolate bars.  
  
Bulma sighed at least I hope he can behave himself ((Sorry so short, just trying to set up the plot)) 


	2. Chapter Two

They had just finished unloading their luggage when Bulma asked how the sleeping arrangements would go. Goku smiled   
  
"Well me and Chi Chi got a queen size in our room. You and Vegeta will share one too I guess!"  
  
"GOKU!!!" Chi Chi snapped, "They will NOT be sleeping together!"   
  
"Well how come we get to and they don't?" The whole party blushed, except Goku who was looking at them with that cute little nervous smile.   
  
"Because we are married and they are not! They will share a room but will get twin beds."   
  
Goku thought to himself Beds can have twins?   
  
After everyone unpacked they all changed into their swimwear. Vegeta of course paid no mind and rather sat in the sun in his badman shirt and shorts while Bulma, Chi Chi, and Goku ran out into the waves. Vegeta smirked as he saw Chi Chi in a rather conservative one piece and Goku in trunks (hehe), but then he noticed that Bulma was in a rather risky white bikini with little cherries scattered on them. Her slender waist and other measurements (ahem) made the fit perfect.   
  
He also saw that half the beach, or the male population at least, was also staring at her. For some reason unknown to Vegeta, this made him jealous.   
  
After a few hours he had stripped off his shirt and sat in the sun. He hadn't realized that he had spent 4 hours just staring at Bulma. He watched her swim in the water, pull her hair back in a loose and messy ponytail, and even make sandcastles with the Son's. He also realized that some stranger was also staring at her. To Vegeta's dislike, this "boy" walked right up to Bulma and began talking to her. To Vegeta's anger, he asked her out.   
  
The following afternoon, Vegeta watched in disgust as Bulma smeared makeup all over her face. "Woman why are you contaminating yourself with that shit?"  
  
She smirked, "Because it only adds to my beauty!" He laughed and then had to duck the incoming tube of lipstick.   
  
Bulma stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT AND I NEED TO LOOK STUNNING!!!" She then grabbed her dress and stormed into the bathroom. Minutes later she came out in a beautiful black, crushed velvet, spaghetti strap, and knee-length dress. A teardrop diamond graced her slender neck as well as two more studs in her ears. She walked to the door and put on her heels and was about to leave when Vegeta muttered something under his breath. She spun around "WHAT?"   
  
"You mean that stupid baka isn't even picking you up?" She gritted her teeth.  
  
"Dimitrius is also on vacation. He is only a few doors down so I decided to meet him in the lobby rather than waste time introducing you to him!" With that she jetted out the door and down the stairs. He stood up and walked to the door, shutting it. He sighed and sat on the bed and turned on Pay-Per-View. It was around 3 in the morning when Bulma returned to the room. She collapsed on the bed and groaned.   
  
"Sleepy so sleepy but need to change." With that she dragged herself into the bathroom and struggling to remain awake she undressed, brushed her teeth and did all those little things before she finally tucked under the covers and fell asleep.   
  
At 10:30 Vegeta woke up to find Bulma in his bed. "Idiot girl.are you too brain dead to realize this spot was taken?" Bulma awoke and looked up into those big cold eyes and let out a yip as she fell out of the bed.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED PERVERT!?!?!?"  
  
He sneered, "For your information, I was here first! You are the pervert!!!" She closed her eyes and remembered last night.   
  
"Oh, sorry Vegeta." She got up and started to hum to herself as Vegeta just stared. She wasn't going to fight with him? Why? What had the Dimitrius creature done to her? He gritted his teeth and then looked down. She came out of the bathroom in her bikini and a white mesh over shirt. She looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Wanna go swimming with me and Dimitrius?"   
  
To the world's shock and horror Vegeta agreed. He'd be damned if he let Bulma and Dimitrius be alone while she was dressed like that. Vegeta was also quite cocky that he got invited to attend. Maybe Bulma was testing him or playing some stupid female trick. He quickly changed into his black wife beater and swim trunks and walked out with Bulma. When they reached the lobby he glared across the room at that thing she called Dimitrius. He had brown, sun-kissed hair, green eyes, perfect tan, and the perfect body ((Well not as good as Vegeta's but maybe Yamcha)). Dimitrius was dressed in just his red swimming trunks.   
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth when he looked to the side of the man. There stood a young woman with blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair. She was wearing a black bikini with blue fire design and shorts. He had been set up!   
  
Vegeta growled to himself as Bulma pulled him up to the others. "Vegeta, this is Dimitrius and his sister Kaiya.your date!"  
  
The one called Kaiya smiled toothily and thought to herself Man, did I luck out this time! Look at this guy.. I wonder why he is still single. Vegeta glared at the woman and then to Bulma.   
  
"Woman what made you think I would want this pathetic female?" Eyes all shot to Vegeta.   
  
Bulma gave out a nervous laugh "Oh Vegeta don't be so silly!" Then she muttered under her breath to him "and if you don't I will dissemble your gravity chamber!"   
  
Vegeta growled again "FINE THEN. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"To the beach" chirped Kaiya.   
  



	3. Chapter Three

Vegeta just sat on the beach as the rest of the party oiled up and headed for the waves. He crossed his arms and lay down on his back closing his eyes. Funny how that scowl still managed to be in view as he lazily drifted off to sleep. About 2 hours later, a very angry Bulma waked him up. "HEY BAKA! I DIDN'T INVITE YOU HERE TO SLEEP!!! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE KAIYA OUT FOR A BOAT RIDE OR SWIM WITH HER!!! DO SOMETHING YOU STUPID BAKA!!!!!!"   
  
He growled "You are in my sunlight."  
  
Bulma smacked his chest but of course he didn't feel a thing. He smirked, "Pathetic human" and closed his eyes. Bulma grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up to her with a sudden newfound strength.   
  
"LISTEN HERE ASSHOLE! YOU ARE GOING TO SWIM NOW!!!" With that she pulled him to the water while a reluctant Vegeta grumbled behind her.   
  
I could easily blast her away and be rid of my problems forever. Why can't I gather the strength to do that?   
  
Vegeta stood in the ankle deep water, Bulma had practically ripped his shirt off and dragged him into the water. He stood there breathing heavily. He looked over to that Kaiya girl and saw her staring at his body. He smirked Pathetic human, of course I have the body of a god. I am a prince! Kaiya walked up to him and grabbed his hand   
  
"C'mon Veggie! Let's swim!"  
  
VEGGIE!?!?!?!?!?! Who does this woman think she is!?!? Bulma saw Vegeta tensing up and sighed. Couldn't anything work out right? Dimitrius then grabbed onto Bulma's waist and kissed her neck gently. Vegeta, seeing the whole thing, filled with rage. He didn't know why but he felt as if he should run over and beat the living hell out of that baka. He was about to when he noticed Kaiya leaning into him. She had that stupid dreamy look and Vegeta blinked.  
  
"What is wrong with you woman?"  
  
She pouted, "We've been here all day and you haven't tried to kiss me once."   
  
He choked in disgust, "Why the hell would I want to?"  
  
"Because I am young, beautiful and charming and every man wants me!"   
  
He chuckled "Oh really, sorry but you are mistaken. I have no desire for you!" She slapped him across the face. Being used to Frieza's care, he slapped her back and pushed her down then powered up and aimed his ki at her. About to release Bulma stepped in front of Kaiya.  
  
"VEGETA QUIT IT!"  
  
"NO ONE TOUCHES THE MIGHTY PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" With that he lowered his ki and let his arm drop to the side.   
  
Kaiya stuttered, "He.he hit me!"   
  
"YOU HIT ME FIRST YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW COME IT IS ALL RIGHT FOR A WOMAN TO HIT A MAN BUT WHEN HE STRIKES BACK HE IS THE BASTARD. YET YOU WOMEN WANT EQUALITY!!!!! STUPID EARTHLINGS YOU ARE ALL SO CONFUSING!!!!" With that he flew up into the sky and headed to the hotel.  
  
As Bulma sighed and picked up their things Kaiya murmured, "He can fly?"   
  
Sooner than later, Vegeta was joined by Bulma back at the hotel. "I can honestly say that I am ashamed of what you did" He just smirked and rolled over in his bed.  
  
She walked over to him and smacked his butt threw the covers "ARE YOU LISTENING VEGETA!?!? BECAUSE OF YOU DIMITRIUS HAS TO CONSOLE KAIYA SO WE HAD TO CUT OUR DATE SHORT!!!" she sighed "Why do I even bother."   
  
He rolled over and grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, she gulped. "Shut up" was all he said as he let her wrist go and he flipped back over.   
  
She growled, "I WILL NOT SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! WHY DID YOU BOTHER COMING?"  
  
"My gravity room" he rolled over yet again and grabbed her waist pulling her down beside of him. He threw the covers over her and held onto her. "Now sleep."   
  
When Bulma finally woke up she felt something warm around her waist. She looked down to find Vegeta's arms still wrapped around her. She smiled a bit as she felt the prince breathing gently on the back of her neck. Bulma sighed happily as she started to drift off again. However she was stopped by Vegeta pulling his arms back rather forcefully and pushing her away from him.  
  
"WAKE UP WOMAN" he yelled. She furrowed her brow and flipped around, "Why did you have to wake me up you stupid monkey?" He growled.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, we were supposed to meet those two idiots for lunch."   
  
She gasped looking at the clock, "THAT WAS AN HOUR AGO!" She sprung up and ran into the bathroom to take a shower Kami, I don't even want to think about what Chi Chi will say about this.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Morning Goku" Bulma chirped.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN??? DO YOU REALIZE THIS IS A BUFFET.AND I BROUGHT GOKU!!!" screamed a rather panicky Chi Chi.   
  
Vegeta furrowed his brow and in a rather testy voice, "Sleeping, now shut up woman."   
  
"ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM SAY THAT TO YOUR WIFE GOKU?"   
  
Goku slumped in his chair Oh man, why do I always get dragged into these things   
  
Vegeta smirked "I believe he is."   
  
Bulma pressed her finger to her temple "Chi Chi please stop, you're making a scene." Chi Chi huffed and sat down to her dinner again. Vegeta walked over to the buffet and began filling up plate after plate after plate. The workers all mumbled incoherent things just having just filled the entire food selection up again.  
  
After lunch, the four of them walked down the beach. Bulma was heavily thinking of her wonderful Dimitrius while Vegeta was thinking of how to kill that "wonderful" Dimitrius. Chi Chi was wondering what really did keep Vegeta and Bulma. Goku was thinking about dinner. While walking down Chi Chi got a piggy back ride from Goku. Bulma wanted one too but knew better than to ask Vegeta, so instead she walked.   
  
On the way down she saw a familiar handsome brunette making his way towards them. He scooped her up and kissed her lips and smiled to her. Chi Chi stared in shock and looked to Goku. Goku just gave that trademark smile and watched as a bee buzzed around his face. Dimitrius smiled to the other two, ignoring Vegeta completely, and introduced himself. Chi Chi lit up, "So you and Bulma are a couple now?"  
  
Bulma blushed as Dimitrius replied, "I guess that is up to her." Vegeta glared at her. Somehow her response would seem to ruin his life if she said the wrong thing.   
  
Bulma smiled sweetly at Dimitrius, "Of course we are." Vegeta stood there blankly as the two kissed again, only Goku noticed.   
  
Vegeta just laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't understand these feelings or appreciate them one bit. All he could think of was that baka's lips touching Bulma's. He shuddered at the thought of what they could be doing at that moment. He growled and clenched his fists. Why am I thinking about that loud-mouthed bitch? She is NOTHING! Even as he said that he knew it wasn't true but for some reason it made him feel much better. He sighed as he closed his eyes.   
  
What has she done to me?   
  



	4. Chapter Four

((Alright alright, I understand that my formatting sucks ass. I'm sorry!!! I'll try to do better this chapter. If it doesn't work out I'm screwed! I've decided to finish this story first then finish my others so I'm once again sorry if this is an inconvenience or something like that. Fanfiction.net is screwed up an wouldn't let me log in for a while so I couldn't exactly update anything. Oh and thanks for all your reviews! I know that this is definitely not one of my prouder pieces since I was just a baby author then but I have this completed for years ago and I wanna post it sloooowly. Well, maybe not that slow, but still. I wanna make you suffer! MUAHAHAHAAAA!))  
  
  
  
It had been a few days later and Vegeta was somewhat used to Dimitrius being around (not that he liked it though). He decided the best way to get this off his mind was to go out to eat. As he was walking down the stairs of the hotel he ran into Goku. "DAMN IT KAKKAROTT GET OUT OF MY WAY" he huffed loudly as he pushed by. "Hey where you goin V-man" Goku prodded as he followed him.  
  
"None of your damn business and stop calling me that!" Goku laughed  
  
"Awwww c'mon Vegeta! You know you wanna tell me."  
  
Goku gave one of his trademark smiles as Vegeta mumbled a few things to himself but he reluctantly opened up "I'm going out to eat".  
  
Goku was thrilled and got on his knees, "OH CAN I GO?!?!?!?! Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Vegeta found this sight amusing but of course wouldn't admit it.  
  
"FINE JUST SHUT UP"  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" Goku sprang up and followed Vegeta down the stairs and eventually into the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku and Vegeta pigged out plate after plate at the restaurant. The manager was in the back sobbing as he knew these two men would kill his weekly profit. When they finished and left the buffet Vegeta was about to fly off when he saw Dimitrius with what seemed to be another woman. He smiled seeing how he could finally defeat him but frowned when he saw this woman to be none other than Kaiya.  
  
Dimitrius saw Goku and he turned to wave. Vegeta wondered how they were spotted but sighed as he realized Goku to the right of him jumping up and down, waving his arms, and yelling at them.  
  
Kaiya walked over to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke in a deep, seductive voice "I've been thinking about you lover."  
  
He roughly forced her arms from his neck "Remove yourself from me at once woman!" She frowned.  
  
"I even try to give you a second chance and you throw it away.well fine! I don't want you either" she screamed and stormed into the buffet.  
  
Dimitrius blinked "You could try to be nicer to her Vegeta.I know she is a big slut and an annoyance but at least turn her down nicely."  
  
Vegeta growled and Goku laughed nervously, "So Dimitrius, didn't I hear your leaving tomorrow?"  
  
Dimitrius nodded "Yes, back to America."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that me being in America and Bulma with you guys in Japan. I'm going to miss her."  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER TO JOIN YOU?!?!?!?!" Goku asked enthusiastically. Vegeta could have killed him right then.  
  
Dimitrius smiled, "Maybe I will.thanks Goku!" With that he walked inside the buffet to join his sister.  
  
*KAKKAROT YOU IDIOT!!!*  
  
Goku was very upset that night. Not only because Vegeta punched his face in and flew off, Chi Chi was mad at him for being gone all day, and Bulma was furious for him landing in her hotel room (just don't ask) but because they left him all alone without food or television. *Man this sucks. * he said as he sat in the lobby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Bulma was up at the crack of dawn so she could make her last hours with Dimitrius even better. Vegeta pretended to be asleep but he watched as she went into the bathroom and hours later came out in a skin tight, red halter top and short shorts that curved onto her flesh very well. He gritted his teeth. He wanted her now and wouldn't let her go anywhere. He sprang up and grabbed her, pressing her up against the wall. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME WOMAN?"  
  
She gasped and in both fear in shock, "N..No"  
  
"EVERYTHING!" With that he kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Then Bulma woke up in a cold sweat. *Kami, what is wrong with me? All I do lately is think of him.* She looked over to Vegeta's sleeping expression and smiled but then shook it off. *NO!!! I want Dimitrius! Not high and mighty sajiyain pain in the ass Vegeta.* With that she realized it was already 9 am. "SHIT!" with that she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She did her normal morning rituals then changed into her swimsuit and a pair of jeans and ran out the door still putting on her flip flops and sweater. Vegeta cringed and pulled the covers over himself further. He knew what Dimitrius would ask Bulma today and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma finally made her way down the beach and over to the boardwalk. She leaned against a pole to catch her breath and looked up to see Dimitrius laughing at her. She just smiled *made it!*  
  
"Wow Bulma! I never knew you could run that fast"  
  
"Only when there is great motivation" she smiled. He wrapped her in his arms and laid his lips on hers. She immediately remembered her dream as gasped.  
  
Dimitrius pulled away and looked at her in worry, "What? Did I do something wrong???"  
  
"No, no, no! I just remembered something, that's all."  
  
He smiled again and grabbed her hand, "Come with me." He led her to the edge of one of the piers and let her look over the rim. "Bulma as you know I'm leaving for America today."  
  
"Yeah" she murmured rather depressed.  
  
"I want you to come with me.as my wife." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ((Wow, I'm really rushing this thing along aren't I? Well, I think we all realize how bad this chapter sucks so sorry!!! Oh, and someone emailed me and asked me why the Vchan? No, it's not Vegeta, it's based on my name. VANESSA!!! So, yeah.my name kicks ass.not really but oh well!)) 


	5. Chapter Five

((After skimming through this I've realized what a HORRIBLE typist I am. I can't spell, my grammar sucks, and I am writing like a 12 year old.*sigh* this is NOT one of my finest pieces but oh well.here ya go.))  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!  
  
"W.What?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
"I want to marry you Bulma.be with me forever.uh.please?"  
  
She stepped back a moment and thought *This is the world's most perfect man and you can't decide? He is handsome, kind, funny, charming. You could have a family. WHY CAN'T YOU SAY YES?* She gulped and whispered, "Vegeta"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dimitrius I just can't.there is someone else."  
  
He nodded, "That's fine." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down "Maybe we'll meet again." With that he walked off and left Bulma to stare out into the water. She saw a murky figure in the water. A murky figure with spiky hair. She looked up and came face to face with Vegeta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vegeta.what are you doing here?" Bulma looked eye to eye with the sajayain prince.  
  
He smirked noticing that she was a bit afraid of him "I came to see what you and your baka were up to."  
  
She growled, "For starters he is not a baka and secondly we aren't doing anything." Bulma sighed *I can't believe I chose this monkey over that god. What is wrong with me? It's not even like I even have a chance with Vegeta.* She looked up to Vegeta. He had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"What is she thinking about.damn why did I have to get here so late. Is she going to join that baka? What happened!?!?* Bulma stared up blankly to Vegeta, he didn't move a muscle.  
  
An uneasy silence set in.  
  
"What are you staring at woman?"  
  
Bulma cringed "YOU STUPID BAKA!" With that she ran off the pier and onto the beach.  
  
Vegeta just stared *What the hell just happened?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Without listening to his pride or mind, Vegeta flew off towards Bulma. He sped up quickly and landed before her with his arms crossed and his scowl on. Bulma glared at him and tried to shove through but he grabbed her wrist and flung her around. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?!?!"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!"  
  
He lifted her up in the air by her waist and gave her a little shake, "TELL ME NOW!"  
  
Bulma began to cry, *Oh no, did I shake her too hard?* Unknown to himself, Vegeta let his scowl fade and replaced it with a worried look. Bulma noticed but didn't say anything, she was too occupied crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few minutes Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his arms and flew to a local mall when they landed she sniffled and looked around.  
  
"Vegeta, why did you take me here."  
  
He smirked, "Well, I've noticed this is where you usually go when you're upset. I figured maybe you'll stop your crying if I took you here."  
  
Bulma laughed a bit at this "Vegeta, you can be so sweet when you want to."  
  
Vegeta growled to himself *SWEET? YOU LET HER THINK YOU ARE SWEET!?!?!? KUSO, YOU ARE GETTING WEAKER BY THE SECOND!!!*  
  
Before he could continue to mentally bash himself, Bulma grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.  
  
He looked around, "You mean to tell me this is all one giant store!?!?"  
  
"Yeah.what did you think it was?"  
  
To be honest, Vegeta never really thought of what a mall was. For all he knew he supposed it had magical healing powers. "How could wasting your money and getting walking blisters make you happy?"  
  
Bulma gruffed then smiled sweetly, "Maybe it's because you can escape certain annoying Prince's."  
  
He growled once again *Well, at least she acknowledges that I'm a prince.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After hours of endless shopping, Bulma was finally ready to call it quits. She capsuled all of her items and put them in her pockets. Vegeta once again picked her up and tiredly flew to their hotel room. When they arrived he noticed she was asleep in his arms. Surprising himself (and the world) he just smiled down at her, not wanting to wake her up at all. He quietly unlocked the door and walked in. He un-tucked the covers after eating the mint of course and placed her under them. He then crawled in beside of her and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist. He breathed in her scent and smiled *Kami, I could get used to this.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up, though her eyes had yet to open. *Kuso, that sun is really bright today.* She yawned a bit and snuggled up some more. *Lets see today is Wednesday and we leave early Friday.2 more days of complete paradise. Kami, something feels so good right now*  
  
She was referring to the warm feeling around her waist and pressing on her back. Being half asleep she had no idea it was Vegeta (who was still asleep). She stretched but felt something tighten around her waist. She looked down to see two arms holding onto her tightly as if refusing to let her go. She immediately remembered how a few days ago she had tiredly climbed into bed with Vegeta so she supposed she did it again.  
  
Turning around slowly to face him she felt herself crushed against his strong, muscular chest. She looked up to his face *Kami, he looks so peaceful and god-like. I just want to stay like this forever.* With that Bulma closed her eyes and leaned into his chest and fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now it was Vegeta's turn to wake up. He looked down and noticed he was still embracing Bulma. *Wait a second.wasn't she sleeping the other way around?* He smirked seeing how she knew what was going on. *Heh.I'm so irresistible.*  
  
Vegeta laid there for a moment then got that wonderful little bladder problem. He slowly and carefully maneuvered himself out of her clutches and levitated to the bathroom. After a morning (how do I put this) pee and shower he walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. Bulma was just then starting to wake up when she saw Vegeta levitating over to the closet to pull out some clothes.  
  
*How sweet. He's trying not to wake me up* She slowly tip toed over to him and was about to slap his ass when he whipped around and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Now just what were you trying to do?"  
  
Bulma gulped and shook a bit in his grasp but smiled, "THIS" and with that she struck his tushie with her free hand. This shocked Vegeta enough to free her from his grasp and rub his behind. She giggled and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"WOMAN GET BACK HERE!" With that he ran to the bathroom but only to slam into the now closed door.  
  
Bulma heard the thud and opened the door a bit "Vegeta-san?" She looked down to see him sitting Indian style and rubbing the newfound bump on his head.  
  
"Damn door."  
  
She giggled as he looked up to her but before she could shut the door again he grabbed her leg and lifted her upside down. Looking down to her he smirked "Well now what shall I do to you?"  
  
Bulma gulped, "Um, how about you put me down and let me go?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I've got it!" With that he carried her into the bathroom and turned on the freezing cold water.  
  
"VEGETA DON'T YOU DARE!!!"  
  
"Too late woman" he flipped the switch making the bath a shower and shoved her head under. Her screams were muffled by his roaring, and quite scary, laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After 10 minutes he let her out. She lay there shivering as he smirked down to her "Cold?"  
  
"I HATE YOU VEGETA!"  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to a prince?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, your kingdom only consists of you and Goku!"  
  
Vegeta shivered now. Bulma smiled knowing she had won, but that smile lasted only a minute as Vegeta turned on the shower yet again and repeated his previous torture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another 10 minutes later Vegeta let her out. Bulma was pissed to say the least and immediately attacked him. After a few minutes of wrestling Vegeta had her pinned down. "HAHA I WIN AGAIN WOMAN!"  
  
"Oh really? What is to stop me from kneeing your family jewels?"  
  
"Well for one, the anger of a recuperating sajiyain and two because you like me too much."  
  
He smirked and Bulma mimicked him "Well then Prince Vegeta-san, how about you let me up so I won't be tempted?" He did as she asked (surprisingly) and walked out to the other room.  
  
"Oh and Vegeta-san.get your trunks on. We're meeting Chi Chi and Goku for a swim."  
  
Vegeta cringed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((Here's the end to another horrible chapter. I've just realized how fast I'm pressing time in this story. Oh well.R&R please ^.~)) 


	6. Chapter Six

Chi Chi and Goku were already in the lobby waiting. To everyone's surprise Chi Chi was in a bikini. Not just any but a red string bikini and she had her hair down. Goku was smiling a bit more than usual. Vegeta was wearing his same old trunks but Bulma was wearing her new bikini she bought yesterday. Like Chi Chi's, hers was a string bikini only hers was black. Chi Chi and Bulma ran outside and over to the beach. "Don't even think about looking at her Kakkarot!"   
  
"Why not? She's MY wife."   
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth, "NOT HER NUMBSKULL! BULMA!"   
  
"OOOOOooooohhh..why?"   
  
"BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL RIP OUT YOUR STOMACH AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT ANYTHING ANYMORE!!!" Goku nodded and whined a bit as he followed Vegeta. Immediately he noticed that Bulma and Chi Chi were drawing a bit of male attention. Both turned super saiyan unnoticeably and ran up to cover their women with their bodies.   
  
Goku all along acting like police officer, "Move along nothing to see here!" Both Bulma and Chi Chi were shocked and Bulma tapped Vegeta's shoulder.   
  
"Vegeta...what are you doin?"   
  
"What does it look like? I'm protecting you from these lowlife baka's"   
  
"I mean why did you turn super sajiyain to do it?"   
  
Vegeta looked at her, "WHAT!?!? I'M A SUPER SAJIYAIN!!??" She nodded. All along all I needed was her to turn super sajiyain..all along. That means we. He turned around and looked at her. "CRAP!"   
  
After cooling down a bit the boys decided to sit down and rest. Bulma and Chi Chi on the other hand, ran out to the waves and began to splash around. As Vegeta and Goku watched, Chi Chi and Bulma were soon out in the deep end and suddenly up in the air. Two gorgeous men had swam under them and stood up with the girls on their shoulders.   
  
Vegeta stood up "WHAT DO THOSE BAKA'S THINK THEY ARE DOING!?"  
  
"Relax Vegeta, the girls will give them the what for."  
  
"THEY ARE LAUGHING AT THIS!"   
  
"WHAT!?!? MY CHI CHI IS BEING MOLLESTED AND SHE LAUGHS!?!?" Goku sat down hurt, looking much like a beaten baby seal.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes "Well unlike you I am going to do something about this!" With that he lifted into the air with Goku soon to follow. They flew over the girls and picked them off the men's shoulders and then flew them over to a non-populated section of the beach.   
  
Upon landing Bulma smirked to Chi Chi. "Ya know.I think they were jealous."   
  
"JEALOUS!? OF WHAT? THOSE MEN WERE EVIL AND IF YOU GOT YOURSELF KILLED THEN WHO WOULD COOK MY DINNER!?"   
  
"Vegeta shut up" Bulma rolled her eyes but smiled knowing the truth. "Well then Vegeta, why don't you two swim with us and protect us from all the evil men lurking about?"   
  
Vegeta huffed but Goku nodded and followed Chi Chi to the water. Bulma smiled with an ace up her sleeve (um.well you get the idea), "Well then I guess it will be just me, Chi Chi, and Goku in the water. Sounds like fun!"   
  
"WAIT I'M COMING!" and so a mumbling Vegeta followed Bulma into the water as well.   
  
As soon as Vegeta's toes touched the shoreline, Bulma splashed him with the freezing cold ocean water. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"   
  
Bulma laughed, "Getting you wet duh." (wow that sounded bad).   
  
Vegeta growled, "GET OVER HERE WOMAN!" and so, the chase began. A very cold and angry Vegeta chasing a giggling Bulma around the sandy shore. Chi Chi and Goku watched in amazement as Vegeta actually seemed to have a good time. However in her running state, Bulma ended up tripping and landing on her face.   
  
Vegeta laughed, "AHAHAHAAAAAA!!! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE PRINCE OF SAIYAINS!!!!!!" Bulma moaned and stood up, her entire front body covered with sand.   
  
She smiled evily, "Hey Vegeta.how about a hug?"   
  
Now it was Vegeta's turn to run like hell. Bulma chased after him for a while and as she was very close to catching him Vegeta took off into the air and looked down at her sticking out his tongue. "You actually thought you could defeat me?"   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well I almost did until you cheated!"   
  
"CHEAT!?! HOW DARE YOU!!!! THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS DOES NOT CHEAT! HE IMPROVISES!!!!"   
  
"Yeah sure.whatever!" With that Bulma returned to the ocean and rinsed off the sand. Vegeta, seeing it was now safe, landed and walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder and when she looked up to him he tipped her over. She splashed down into the water and when she resurfaced to a laughing Vegeta (and Goku until Chi Chi smacked him upside the head) she felt her face burn with anger.   
  
"I'll get you for that!" With that she got up and tackled him to the ground. Normally Vegeta would easily throw her off of him but for some reason all his strength had left him. Bulma too felt her face burn but not from anger this time. A few moments passed until Goku yelled, "HEY YOU GUUUUUUUYS!!!"   
  
They immediately snapped out of their little world and looked up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KAKKAROT!?!?"   
  
"Well, Vegeta, I noticed that we haven't eaten anything for a while and I'm kinda hungry so do you want to dig up some clams or go fishing or something.please?"   
  
"Not a bad idea Goku" Bulma chipped in, "I'll go get a bucket from the hotel!"   
  
With that she was about to race off but Vegeta grabbed her and flew her over there, "If you think I'm going to let you prance around in your underwear you are sadly mistaken!"   
  
When they landed a few seconds later (remember the beach is right next to the hotel) Bulma jumped from Vegeta's arms and ran inside. Vegeta felt his face twitch YOU STUPID BAKA WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO HER!?!? NOW SHE KNOWS HOW YOU FEEL! I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT SHE WOULD NEVER KNOW!   
  
Bulma raced up to their room, Kami, do you think Vegeta could actually care about me.naw, he probably just said that because he doesn't want me to have a life. That way I can spend more time cooking for him and fixing robots and his gravity chamber. She sighed, Yeah, that's it.   
  
Eventually Bulma came back down the stairs and out the hotel. She carried two buckets, one in each hand and walked over to Vegeta. "Took you long enough." Vegeta was shocked to see three things. One, Bulma's hurt expression stare him in the eyes, two, Bulma apologizing, and three, her walking right past him after that. He watched her and then flew after her "And where do you think you're going?"   
  
Without even looking towards him, "Back to Chi Chi and Goku so we can collect fish and clams."   
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" This time Bulma did not answer, instead she ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could. Vegeta sped up and eventually caught her in his arms, taking off to the sky. Chi Chi watched as Bulma dropped the buckets on her poor husband's head. "GOKU!" She ran over to him and cradled his head in her lap. "Goku are you alright?"   
  
A very dazed Goku looked up to her, "Who's Goku?"   
  
".Shit.."   
  
Bulma remained very quiet as Vegeta flew her back to their room (yep, through the lobby, up the stairs, swiping the card and into their room). He laid her down on her bed and looked at her. "Explain yourself!" Bulma still did not say a word. He shook her a little bit "ANSWER ME!" She remained limp in his grasp and her head flopped down and was covered by her soft blue hair. "DAMMIT WOMAN ANSWER ME!!!"   
  
Should I tell him that I love him? No. It's a death wish. All princey can think about is himself. First Yamcha now him? Why can't I ever love someone nice and normal!?!? Might as well get it out though. If he kills me oh well. I know I couldn't live without him anyways. Her big blue eyes looked up into his dark ones.   
  
"I love you." 


	7. Chapter Seven

"I love you Vegeta."  
  
WHAT!?!?! HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO ME!?!? I WAS KIND ENOUGH TO DENY MY FEELINGS BUT NOW SHE HAS TO COME OUT AND SAY IT?!? DAMN HER! DAMN THIS PLANET! WHY DID I STAY!?!? KUSO!!!! He growled at her, "NO YOU DON'T"   
  
Her brow furrowed, "YES I DO BAKA! AGAINST ALL MY BETTER JUDGEMENT I DO!" She collapsed onto the bed and tried to cover herself over. Vegeta would never let her go this easily.   
  
"WOMAN!!! LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Nothing. He yanked the covers off to see her crying, Why.why is she crying now? "Woman what is wrong with you."   
  
She looked straight up to him, "You think I don't know how you feel? You hate me! How would you feel if someone you loved hated you in return?" He wanted to hold her and tell her that he loved her too but thanks to good old Vegeta pride he maintained his distance.   
  
"I don't love. You are just wasting your pathetic emotions."   
  
Bulma closed her eyes Stupid girl, what made you think for a second that he would care for you. You should have taken Dimitrius while you had the chance. He looked as she nodded and once again covered herself up, he could sense her crying but noticed she was too proud to let him see her cry again.   
  
Kuso.   
  
Meanwhile on the beach, Chi Chi was trying to fix Goku's amnesia. "Ok now who am I?"   
  
"BOOBIES!!!" (most of you should get this joke.)   
  
She smacked him upside the head, "IT'S CHI CHI!!! Now what am I to you?"   
  
"You my Biatch!"   
  
She smacked him again, "YOUR WIFE!!! What is our son's name?"   
  
"Wow.I have a son?" Chi Chi began to cry but remembering an old family technique to cure amnesia she took the bucket and smacked Goku's head again. His brain shifting back to its normal position he looked up into her eyes. "Chi Chi."   
  
"Yes Goku???"   
  
"I'm hungry."   
  
A few days had passed and the couples decided it was time to go home. Though Bulma had stopped crying over Vegeta and actually had a few great days on the beach with Chi Chi and Goku, she still hadn't conversed with Vegeta for quite some time now. When all was packed and capsuled the couples met outside the hotel after checking out.   
  
"I had a great time Chi Chi, we have to do this next year!"   
  
"Right Bulma, but next time it'll be just the two of us!" In the remaining days Goku had proved himself to be quite the child when it came to vacations. Whether by playing tricks on Chi Chi all the live long day or just being plain old Goku, Chi Chi felt like she needed a vacation to get over this one. Goku smiled that trademark smile and picked up his wife.   
  
"Well, we got to get going and pick up Gohan! See ya later Bulma! Later Vegeta!"   
  
"Bye guys!" Bulma shouted to the now disappearing figures in the sky. She covered her eyes from the sun and watched them till they disappeared from sight. Vegeta stood beside her but she didn't really acknowledge him yet. Instead she just placed her capsules in her purse, swung it over her shoulders and started walking.   
  
Vegeta blinked, "Where are you going?"   
  
Bulma turned around, "To the airport."   
  
"Why?" "How else am I getting home?"   
  
He grumbled, "The same way you got here!"   
  
She shook her head, "I don't think so Vegeta."   
  
She once again started walking only to be scooped up by Vegeta, "Why is your kind so difficult." He then took off into the sky with a very quiet Bulma in his arms.   
  
When they finally reached capsule corp., Vegeta placed Bulma down. "Now I can finally get back to my training" he muttered loud enough for Bulma to hear as he walked to his gravity chamber. She watched him go and shrugged to herself.   
  
"Might as well call Yamcha or something."   
  
WHAT!? After she confesses her love to me she goes and calls that baka!?!? NO!!! SHE IS MINE!!!! I WILL KILL HIM IF HE EVEN TRIES TO.wait a minute.did I just say she belonged to me? KUSO!!! He gritted his teeth and sat in the gravity room. He sat there for hours just thinking of her and knowing she was inside talking to that baka on the phone. Eventually he heard a tapping on the door and when he answered it he came face to face with a rather dressed up Bulma. She was in a beautiful black cocktail dress and her hair was in a French twist with a few curled strands let loose to outline her face. A pearl teardrop necklace graced her neck and her makeup was done just right. "Vegeta, I'm going out tonight. Your dinner is stuffed in the microwave with the time set so just push start when you're ready for it."   
  
He glared at her. She intended to move on with her life.and with that.that baka Yamcha. Hadn't she learned yet what a playboy he was? "Alright well I'm off!" With that she turned on her heel.   
  
Before Vegeta could contain himself he grabbed onto her tiny waist and whispered hotly in her ear, "You are not going anywhere."   
  
"Vegeta what are you talking about? I have to meet Yamcha at the dinner party!"   
  
"As of now your plans are canceled!"   
  
"What are you talking ab-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Vegeta had her in his grasps and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Bulma could feel herself fall into him yet again. Kuso, he can kiss! Dammit, what took him so long?   
  
As Vegeta tangled his tongue with hers he cursed himself mentally, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? SHE IS A WEAK PATHETIC FEMALE!!! YOU CANNOT EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THIS WITH HER!! Vegeta smirked oh shut up! (I think we all know what happened next...)   
  
The next day Bulma woke up in Vegeta's arms yet again. This time though she felt even more peaceful. As she turned around she saw that Vegeta had been looking down at her. She smiled seeing him trying to still look hateful towards her, but she could see past all that. She just saw a stubborn but loving man hiding behind a scowl. Somehow she would change all that. Vegeta just stared at her for what felt like an eternity. Not that he regretted what the two of them did he just knew that things would never be the same and he resented that. He would miss their fighting and bickering, the look she got when she just wanted to clobber him (not that he didn't like the new love filled one but sometimes the past is unforgettable). He scowled to her "Woman get me my breakfast!"   
  
Bulma was downstairs cooking and fuming while Vegeta was rubbing his reddened cheek Who knew that little female could punch so hard? He looked in the mirror and scowled Well, if anyone asks, I was training and the robots got in a sucker punch He sat up and walked over to the closet, pulled out his spandex and armor, and walked to the bathroom. After cleaning up he came downstairs to see Bulma humming to the radio. She was dressed in her sheer lavender nightgown and open bathrobe. He smiled somewhat seeing his mate happy.   
  
Then she began singing into a wooden spoon: "AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! YEAH I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!!!!" (I have been caught doing this)  
  
Vegeta couldn't help himself; he burst into laughter. Bulma spun around and gasped, her cheeks reddening slightly. "V...Vegeta! What are you doing?"   
  
Still roaring with laughter, "Well.I was.seeing if.my breakfast was...done yet!" After he maintained his composure, "Thank Kami I came in here before you shattered the glass! It might have fallen in my food."   
  
She threw the spoon at him, "GET OUT YOU BAKA! I'LL CALL FOR YOU WHEN YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY!" Still chuckling, Vegeta walked out to the gravity room to train while he waited.   
  
After making sure to go painfully slow Bulma called for Vegeta. When he finally got inside he heard the shower running, obviously because of Bulma. He walked into the kitchen and sat down to his own little buffet. Upstairs Bulma was singing in the shower (you'd think she'd learned her lesson). For some reason, despite Vegeta, she was incredibly happy: "Maybe it's intuition. Some things your just don't question. But in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for. I think I found my way home. I know that I might sound more than a little crazy but I believe."   
  
Downstairs Vegeta could hear Bulma singing. Without even thinking he got up and walked up the stairs. Pressing his ear to the door he could hear her singing. Though it sounded unbearably horrible, he still smiled hearing the lyrics.   
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life!" He walked in and sat on the sink. By now Bulma had finished her shower and she stepped out. Seeing Vegeta she immediately screamed and flung her towel around her. Once again there was another red mark on Vegeta's other cheek.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!?!?"   
  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE A PEEPING TOM!"   
  
NOOO, I'M A PRINCE! NOT A.TOM." Whatever that is.   
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T SNEAK UP ON ME WHEN I'M NAKED!"   
  
"IT'S NOTHING I HAVN'T SEEN BEFORE!"   
  
Bulma blushed, "Still." she murmured. Vegeta jumped off the sink and walked out the door to finish his breakfast. Kuso! He won again! Bulma thought to herself. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" Bulma cursed to herself. She had a million and one things to do today and Vegeta was on her case again.   
  
Mrs. Briefs walked in "Yes dear?"   
  
"Mom could you please cook Vegeta's dinner? I have a doctor's appointment to go to."   
  
"All right honey! Have fun now buh bye!" Bulma sighed happily.   
  
Well now that one thing's taken care of... Bulma reached into the closet and pulled out her coat. She put it over her denim blue jeans and black sweater shirt and walked to the door past Vegeta. He saw she had her hair tied up in a ponytail with a few strands hanging down to outline her face. She only did this when she was in a rush. He scowled to her,   
  
"Where are you off to woman?"   
  
"To my doctor.why? Do I need your permission?"   
  
"As a matter of fact you do!" She huffed and pushed past him out the door. Vegeta smirked to himself as he walked in to see Mrs. Briefs starting up on his dinner.   
  
Bulma sat on a chair in the doctor's patient room. She twiddled her thumbs and waited nervously. Her head sprung up as she heard the door open and Dr. Grey walked in with a smile. "Well Bulma," she smiled sweetly, "you were correct! Congratulations dear, you're pregnant!"   
  
Bulma jumped off the table happily, This is wonderful! I'm going to be a mommy and Vegeta is a.oh shit!   
  
Bulma looked over to her Dr. "Um do you think this could just stay between us."   
  
Dr. Grey's smile somewhat resembled Mrs. Brief's, "Of course dear! This is your surprise to tell not mine!" Bulma thanked her, paid the receptionist, and walked out to her car. She had a million questions on her mind: How do I explain this to Vegeta? What will my friends say? How will mom and dad take this? Is it a boy or a girl?. Needless to say her baby was a bit unplanned. She drove back to capsule corp. and walked up to her and Vegeta's room. She sat down on the bed and sighed Kami help me.   
  
Vegeta walked inside capsule corp. around 3 am. When he got up to their room he saw Bulma pacing around mumbling to herself. He saw her scratching at her neck, precisely where he had bit her to make her his mate. He smiled at the realization that Bulma belonged to him and ONLY him. He quietly walked in and shut the door, Bulma stood on the balcony looking to the stars above. He snuck up behind her and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you staring at woman?"   
  
"The stars."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because they relax me."   
  
"I know something else that could relax you."   
  
Bulma giggled, "Oh really?"   
  
He kissed her neck tenderly, "Want me to show you?"   
  
"First I think I should tell you something." He backed up a little and turned her around to face him.   
  
"What is it?" She suddenly found loss of words as she stared up into Vegeta's brown eyes. "Well, uh, ya see.It's just that."   
  
"Out with it!"   
  
"I'm pregnant Vegeta."   
  
"WHAT!? WHO IS THE FATHER?"   
  
"YOU ARE YOU STUPID BAKA!"   
  
"ME?!?! THAT BRAT IS GOING TO BE MY SON?!?!"   
  
Bulma huffed, "It could be a girl ya know." Vegeta's mind raced. Usually he could control himself from impregnating a woman. Had he lost control with Bulma? That was unthinkable. A weakness in some sort. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO HIM!?! He looked to Bulma. Her eyes were pleading with him.   
  
She thinks I will leave her now. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her yet again.   
  
"Well then. So be it!"   
  



	9. Chapter Nine

"Push Mrs. Briefs!" Dr. Grey called out.   
  
"I AM!!! WHERE IS THAT STUPID BAKA ANYWAY?"   
  
"Your husband is out in the waiting room. He refuses to come in here ma'am. Right now though I need you to give me one final push!" Bulma pushed with all her might and soon her baby boy was born. Dr. Grey cut the cord and handed him to a nurse to be cleaned up. Bulma breathed heavily as another nurse wiped the sweat from her face. "I must say Mrs. Briefs, this baby is a bit more than a usual child. In size, strength and.IS THAT A TAIL!?"   
  
Bulma sighed heavily, "From the father's side. Please cut it off!" The last thing I need is for my baby to turn into a monkey.   
  
Vegeta paced around in the waiting room until he was smacked in the face with a new ki. "He's here! Kami he is strong for a little brat." Vegeta walked over to the ward and looked through the mirror. Trying to sense where the ki was coming from her landed on that lavender haired beauty. "He's a very handsome devil, takes after his father…is his hair pink?!?" Vegeta spun around to see Mrs. Briefs smiling at him. Mr. Briefs on the other hand was still panicking as though he was in WWIII.   
  
Eventually he quieted down and looked through the glass "Well I'll be.he's got my hair!"   
  
"He mostly looks like Vegeta though those are Bulma's eyes!" Mrs. Briefs chimed in.  
  
Vegeta turned away from them, smiling with pride. He suddenly heard screaming and he spun around to see a nurse taking him away. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY BRAT?"   
  
"Calm down Vegeta.they are just going to circumcise him."   
  
"What is that?" Mrs. Briefs explained to him the procedure as Vegeta listened horrified.   
  
"THEY ARE GOING TO CUT IT OFF?!?"   
  
"Only the foreskin, its quiet normal dear."   
  
"CAN'T YOU HEAR HIM? HE'S SCREAMING! THEY ARE TORTURING HIM!"   
  
"Oh that will only be for a little bit, don't worry!"   
  
Vegeta sat down What kind of messed up planet is this? (in case you're wondering yes Vegeta has been circumcised in this story, he was just never taught about babies so he figures he was born like it.eh. this part is really messed up I know.)   
  
A few hours later Bulma was recovered and she walked into the maternity ward. She looked through the glass to see her baby.their baby. "Beautiful."   
  
"Is that his name." Bulma turned around to see Vegeta staring at her.   
  
"No."   
  
"Well then what is it?"   
  
Bulma smiled to herself, "Trunks."   
  
That night Vegeta flew back to capsule corp. with both Bulma and Trunks. Bulma had a tight grip around Trunks and Vegeta had a tight grip on Bulma. It was really a touching family moment (::Sniff::). As he landed and set Bulma down he watched as she carefully walked up to the door and inside the house. He smiled proudly and walked into his training chambers, he suddenly remembered something. Nobody, minus the Briefs and himself, knew that Bulma was pregnant. He had been so damn protective of her getting hurt that he made her stay inside the capsule corp. region at all times. He knew she didn't tell anyone because no one ever called for congratulations. Vegeta instantaneously stood up and marched inside. He heard the phone ring and thanks to Bulma's lessons he answered it. "Hello?"   
  
"Hi.is Bulma there?"   
  
"Who is this?"   
  
"Yamcha."   
  
"No."   
  
"Oh, ok, well tell her I called!"   
  
Vegeta hanged up and rolled his eyes. Damn it fool, give up! Once again the phone rang, "WHAT?"   
  
"V-MAN WHAT'S UP?"   
  
"Don't call me that Kakkarot!"   
  
"Hehe. Anyways Vegeta, Chi Chi told me to tell you this. Tomorrow we are all going to come up and see ya guys. She needs to talk to Bulma about something. Hey maybe we can spar!!! You gotta see how strong Gohan is getting! Anyways bye!" Goku hung up before Vegeta could even stammer a sentence.   
  
Vegeta got up and walked up the steps, past the nursery, and into their room. He whispered in Bulma's ear, "Guess what."   
  
The next day, just as promised, the Son's showed up.   
  
"BULMA!"   
  
"CHI CHI!"   
  
They ran up and hugged each other. "I've had such a wonderful year!" Chi Chi began.  
  
"It hasn't been a year yet."   
  
"Well you know what I mean Bulma!"   
  
Bulma smiled, "I've had a wonderful 'year' too!" They were talking as they walked into the kitchen to sit down to tea. Vegeta looked down to Gohan then up to Goku.   
  
He sighed "Well? I thought I was supposed to see how strong he's gotten." Gohan smiled a bit and looked up to his dad. Goku nodded and they all walked to the back to the gravity chamber.   
  
Bulma and Chi Chi were talking about all sorts of things when Bulma remembered what Vegeta said. "So I heard you have something to tell me."   
  
Chi Chi smiled. "You'll never guess what happened!"   
  
"Well then tell me!" Bulma smiled excitedly.   
  
"I'm pregnant Bulma!"   
  
"WHAT!? FOR HOW LONG? DOES GOKU KNOW? BOY OR GIRL!?!?" Words just seemed to spring right out of Bulma's mouth.   
  
Chi Chi shushed her and smiled again, "It's been 6 weeks so far. Yes Goku knows I would never keep it a secret from anyone if I had a baby! They said it's hard to tell but from my last pregnancy it feels like another boy!"   
  
Bulma's lip curled up, "Chi Chi.there's something I should tell you."   
  
When the men entered the house again they heard laughter from upstairs. Vegeta immediately knew what was going on up there. He tried to keep the others from going up but he was too late and soon Goku and Gohan were up those stairs and in the room. Vegeta ran up and inside too.   
  
"Oh Bulma he is so precious!" Chi Chi stammered as little Trunks cooed in her arms. "But I mean I thought you and Yamcha broke up."   
  
"Ummm, he's not Yamcha's."   
  
"Well then who's is he?"   
  
Screams escalated the house.   
  
"YOU TWO?!?! MARRIED AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?!?"   
  
Goku patted Vegeta on the back, "ALL RIGHT VEGETA!" Gohan held the now crying Trunks in his arms.   
  
Bulma sighed and tried to quiet everyone down, "Chi Chi, please, stop! Look at Trunks!" She immediately cradled the crying infant. The crying finally shook Vegeta's last nerve,   
  
"grrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRR WOMAN MAKE THAT BRAT STOP CRYING!"   
  
Chi Chi gasped, "YOU SEE!? HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE FOR HIS OWN SON!"   
  
Goku gave that trademark smile and laugh, "Gee it's snowing! How about we take Gohan sledding Chi Chi?"   
  
She huffed but gave in, "Fine but if you lick the frost." As usual, Chi Chi began scolding Goku as Gohan followed them out the door.  
  
Bulma sighed as she rocked Trunks back and forth in her arms. Vegeta watched for a minute. In reality he wanted to be in this family. He wanted to hold Trunks, care for Bulma. He wanted them to be his one and only. He just didn't know this yet (thanks to good old Vegeta pride!). He scowled at her, "Woman you'll make him weak if you attend to his every need.   
  
Bulma scoffed and turned away to face the window. "Ya know Vegeta, I don't care! He's my baby too!"   
  
"He's my blood!"   
  
"MINE TOO!"   
  
"HE WILL BE A WARRIOR!"   
  
"HE WILL BE MY BABY!"   
  
"WOMAN DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE DOING?" "I'M BEING A MOTHER!"   
  
"YOU'RE PRACTICALLY RIPING OFF HIS PENIS!"   
  
"WHAT!?!?!? JUST BECAUSE I SHOW AFFECTION DOES NOT MEAN." (Um this goes on for a while so I'll use my magic author ability to skip ahead.)  
  
Trunks sighed as he looked at all the paper work on his desk. He had so much to do today but that didn't matter. All he could think of was Pan. (ACK! TOO FAR TOO FAR!)   
  
Vegeta stormed out of the room and left an angry Bulma and crying Trunks behind. How dare she insult me like that!? Who does she think she is! She is just turning out to be just like. He stopped in mid-step and then looked back at the room with a smirk A sajiyain! Bulma caught him staring and blushed as she turned away. She saw she had calmed down Trunks and he was asleep.   
  
She kissed his forehead before she tucked him in for the night, "You daddy is real proud of you baby, and so is mommy!" She somehow managed to drag herself out of the nursery and down to the kitchen. A smile indented on her lips she walked to the fridge and opened the door. Pulling out a jar of jelly she didn't see the dark figure approaching her.   
  
The jar dropped to the floor and shattered upon impact. Bulma had a hand wrapped around her mouth and the other around her waist. This man couldn't be Vegeta. He was taller and his chest and arms weren't as muscular. Bulma's screams were muffled but she eventually was released. When she turned around she looked up at him with a smile.   
  
((DUN DUN DUN!!!! Guess who it is, I dare you!!)) 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Dimitrius! What are you doing here?" Bulma was immediately wrapped up in Dimitrius' arms. He lifted her up with a big, but gentle, bear hug. She laughed breathlessly as he set her back down.   
  
"Well I was sent to Japan for business so I decided to look you up!"   
  
"That's wonderful! How long will you be staying"   
  
"A whole week." He gently hugged her again.   
  
"I'm going to be getting a hotel room at the Holiday Inn down the street!"   
  
"Don't waste your money! You can stay here. I mean, we have enough guest rooms. Go get your things and I'll take you to your room."   
  
He smiled and thanked her, kissing her cheek before he left to go to his car. Bulma smiled but a family photo of her, Trunks, and a reluctant Vegeta snapped her out of it, "VEGETA!"   
  
It was around 3 am when Vegeta came back inside. To his surprise, the lights were still on in the kitchen. He mumbled to himself as he walked in, ignored Bulma who was sitting at the table, and looked through the fridge for something to eat. He failed to notice whom Bulma was speaking to as he pulled out some cold chicken and walked into the living room. "I see Vegeta still lives with you."   
  
"Well he has to!"   
  
Dimitrius nodded and smiled, "Seems like you take in strays all over the place!"   
  
Bulma laughed. "WOMAN WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" (No he is not yelling at her, he just needs to make himself heard over the TV, same as Bulma.)   
  
"DIMITRIUS!" Vegeta sprung up and ran into the kitchen.   
  
THAT BAKA REALLY IS HERE.WHY?   
  
Dimitrius stood up and extended his arm out to Vegeta, "Great seeing you again." Vegeta, of course, just sneered and walked away from him and over to Bulma. He knew she hadn't told Dimitrius about Trunks or their relationship, the conviction was in her eyes.   
  
He knew how to fix this little problem, "Have you checked on the brat yet?"   
  
She nodded and looked to Dimitrius, "Oh that's right! You haven't met Trunks yet!"   
  
She's not trying to hide it.she seems.proud!   
  
Dimitrius smiled "Who is Trunks."   
  
"My baby! Well, mine and Vegeta's I mean!"   
  
HAHA THAT'S RIGHT BAKA! I GOT HER AND YOU DO NOT! SHE IS MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!!!!!   
  
"That's great! I would love to meet him."   
  
"Well not now since I put him to sleep for tonight, but tomorrow you two can meet."   
  
"Wonderful, then tomorrow it is! Goodnight you two!" With that a very tired Dimitrius retired to his room.   
  
Bulma growled and turned to a now shocked Vegeta. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"   
  
"I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT HE HAS NO CHANCE WITH YOU!"   
  
"WELL I THINK I COULD HAVE CONTROLLED THAT MYSELF!"   
  
"NO YOU COULDN'T!"   
  
"MY GOD YOU ACT LIKE I'M JUST A PIECE OF PROPERTY!"   
  
"YOU ARE!"   
  
"WHAT!?!?!? WELL THEN, BAKA, WHY DON'T YOU JUST PEE ON ME AND MARK ME OFF AS YOURS!"   
  
"COME OVER HERE THEN!"   
  
"EWWWW YOU'RE SO SICK VEGETA!" (cough once again)   
  
The next day Bulma and Vegeta were in the kitchen with Dimitrius. Trunks just loved Uncle Dimitrius! He would pull on his tie, watch, hair. He was a regular little baby fascinated by the world. Dimitrius handed him to Vegeta who took Trunks reluctantly. "Well you guys I gotta get going or I'll be late for my meeting. Nice meeting you Trunks." Trunks cooed as Dimitrius left. Vegeta then looked down to the baby in his arms. This was the first time he ever held Trunks and he actually liked it, but of course, he gave the infant back to Bulma and stormed out to the gravity room.   
  
Bulma looked down at their crying baby and sighed. "Don't worry Trunks! Daddy loves us both." I think.   
  
A few nights had passed and Dimitrius had to leave for America again. Vegeta silently rejoiced as Bulma walked Dimitrius to his capsule car. "Make sure you keep in touch alright?"   
  
"Will do Bulma! Best to you and your family!" With that Dimitrius took off for the airport while Bulma stood there, her long yellow sundress flowing in the wind. She stayed like that until he was no longer visible.   
  
"It's funny," she whispered to herself, "I gave up someone who would love and provide for me and Trunks for someone who doesn't even care if we live or die." She sighed and rubbed her arm lightly, "Maybe it would be better to just leave with Trunks. I mean, Vegeta said himself we are just a distraction.a weakness."   
  
She turned around and looked up to the house, "I want to raise Trunks in a loving family!" Immediately Bulma walked inside the house and up the stairs. Vegeta could hear her walking around from the kitchen but paid no mind as he munched on some prime ribs, "First things first.." Bulma practically stuffed the whole room in her capsules. Her clothes, necessities, some beauty products, Trunks belongings, everything that was rightfully hers was packed up and capsuled. She put the capsules in her pocket and scooped up Trunks, "Well baby, it's just you and me."   
  
Vegeta heard Bulma walk down the steps and out the door. He heard her start the car and drive away. Probably has to buy me more food. He smirked but soon he could no longer sense her ki and eventually he even lost Trunks' ki. Vegeta sprung to his feet and ran up the stairs and into their now vacant room. He opened the closet, dressers, and drawers; everything was gone besides his things. He walked down the stairs in a confused daze and saw a note taped to the door:  
  
Dear Vegeta,   
  
By now you must have noticed that I am gone. I'm sorry that I had to leave without a decent goodbye but I supposed you would have preferred that. If you're wondering why I left I guess the best way to put it is because you wanted me to. Maybe now you'll finally be able to train in peace. I will miss you. Good luck Vegeta!   
  
Love,  
  
Bulma and Trunks  
  
P.S. If you ever need anything feel free to ask mom and dad next door. (Dad can fix the gravity chamber. Remember he did make one for Goku!)  
  
This note really did it for Vegeta. He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streamed down his eyes though he did not notice. He had never felt this way before about someone leaving. He always thought he would be happy with them gone but he was far from that. He knew he had to find her. She always had a way of telling him where she was without being obvious. Some female trick he didn't understand. He read the note over and over again. He noticed that she deepened her shading on Goku's name. Oh please, not there. Please don't be there!   
  
Sure enough Bulma was residing at the Son house. Chi Chi was playing with Trunks, Goku and Gohan were out training and Bulma was taking a hot bath to forget about her day. She would be staying in the spare bedroom that was in the basement. She had stayed there many times before when her and Vegeta fought so actually it was more of Bulma's recovery room than a guest room anymore. Bulma sighed as her fingers ran over the steaming water. She had her hair tied up in a towel so that it wouldn't get wet and she had leaned back in the tub, closing her eyes. She really wished she hadn't left but she knew she had to do what was right for her husband. She looked down at her hand, at the ring. Vegeta hadn't even spent time shopping for a ring, her mom and she picked it out as well as Vegeta's ring, and it wasn't even like he wore it. Bulma decided she had soaked long enough and she stood up and wrapped herself up in her towel. She dried off and put on her robe, walked inside and saw Chi Chi playing peek-a-boo with Trunks. This made her smile, It's funny how Chi Chi gives more attention to Trunks than his own father.   
  
Chi Chi looked up to Bulma, "Hey check this out." She set Trunks on his belly and poked his back gently. He immediately sprung up his head, arms, and legs looking a lot like a little whale. Bulma laughed for the first time in a while "He's a little Free Willy!"   
  
That night Bulma stayed up. Everyone else in the house was asleep and in his or her bed but for some reason Bulma found it hard to fall asleep. She eventually walked outside in her pjs (a spaghetti strap shirt and pants), slippers, and robe. She gripped the robe tightly to herself as she walked through the cold snow. She could see her breath in the air and felt her body tingling under the wind. Suddenly she felt a warm embrace around her waist. She looked down to see a very muscular arm covered in blue spandex wrapped around her and a gloved hand holding on tightly to her waist.   
  
She turned her head around and looked into those big brown eyes of her prince. She smiled warmly at him and he just stared at her. He saw something change in her eyes. He saw they were a deep shade of blue earlier that day when she told him that she had to see Dimitrius to his car. He now saw that they were lively and a more beautiful blue. He saw them glisten and sparkle in his presence and he hadn't seen that since.the day she told him that she loved him.   
  
He immediately turned her to face him and crushed her to his chest. "Bulma, don't you EVER leave me again!" She smiled hearing him finally say her name.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't!" With that the two looked up into each others eyes and kissed. Even as the wind blew and the snow fell upon them, turning black hair to white, they felt only the warmth of each others love.  
  
THE END 


End file.
